Keeping Score
by dontevenbother
Summary: Draco won't stop taking points away from Ginny. What's a girl to do? DG One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to Mrs. Rowling.**

**Here's a one shot for my favorite ship in HP, Ginny & Draco. Enjoy. **

**Monday**

Ginny ran down the stairs to the dungeons muttering curses under her breath as she headed towards her first period potions lesson.

"Ten points for running in the hallways," a voice rang out from behind her. Ginny turned to look at the poor soul who dare disrupt her on her way to a class she was already extremely late for. Draco stood a few feet behind her casually leaning up against a stone pillar, his wand out and a smirk planted on his lips.

"Another ten points for being a Weasley," he said, the smirk growing more defined. What Ginny would give to be able to wipe that idiotic look off his face.

"You can't just make up rules, Malfoy."

Draco looked around him, and then pushed himself off the pillar gracefully. "There doesn't seem like there is anyone here who can stop me, is there?" he asked as he paced the hallway, holding his wand loosely in his left hand.

He was trying to provoke her into a fight, that way he would have a real reason to take off lots of points, not to mention she'd probably get detention for assaulting a prefect even though it might be totally worth it. Draco took her silence for submissiveness and his smirk was now full blown.

Ginny glared at him before turning to the direction of Snape's classroom and started to make her way there. She heard Draco say something from behind her but she couldn't make out what it was. Soon her face met the cold stone floor and her belongings flew around the hallway. She heard Draco laugh from somewhere in the distance, then footsteps walking off in the opposite direction. She ground her teeth as she lifted herself up off the ground then quickly gathered her things.

_Draco 1 Ginny 0_

Ginny finally made it to the potions classroom fifteen minutes late. She walked in and sat in her seat which was in the third row. Her potions partner just gave her a look. Snape had his back to the classroom and she hoped that he didn't notice her when she came in. Obviously she was wrong.

"Miss Weasley, decided to grace us with your presence have you?" Snape asked his voice monotone, "fifty points from Gryffindor."

Great, it was Monday morning and she had already managed to lose the house about seventy points.

_Slytherin 2 Ginny 0_

**Tuesday**

The Great hall was buzzing with the latest gossip, which this afternoon sounded like Pansy and Draco had broken up. Again.

"He's so hot," Lavender said from beside her.

"Is it wrong that I'm jealous of Pansy?" Parvati asked from the seat across Lavender's a dreamy look set on her face.

"Yes," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. She didn't understand what half of the girls in the school were thinking. There were so many guys who were much, much better looking than Draco Malfoy. Hell Malfoy wouldn't even make the top ten list. "Stop talking about that…thing, I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast."

"Ginny, how can you be so blind? He is the epitome of male perfection," Lavender stated.

"Then your view of perfection is severally distorted," Ginny said as she pushed her plate away. She couldn't eat amidst this conversation; it was making her slightly nauseous.

She grabbed an apple and headed out towards the lake. Ginny munched on her apple as she sat down on the shore and pulled out a muggle novel that Hermione had leant her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked a familiar male voice.

Ginny didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "I'm not breaking any rules, so go away,"

"I can go where ever I please," Draco said as he took a seat next to her. Ginny had to try really hard to refrain from rolling her eyes, and just focused on the book in front of her hoping that he would just get the message and leave, but that would be giving Malfoy credit of having a brain.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked not out of interest, but just to annoy her.

"Go to hell, Malfoy," Ginny said, her resolve to not hex him into the next century wavering.

"I always knew you had feelings for me, but reading a book about me?" Draco answered her, smirk planted firmly on his face.

Ginny took the last bite of her apple and threw the core into the lake. She picked up her things, and without another word she headed towards the castle.

"Oh, Weasley, ten points for littering," Draco said from behind her. She bit her tongue hard to prevent words from coming out as she quickened her pace to the castle.

_Slytherin 3 Ginny 0_

**Wednesday**

Today had been Ginny worst day with double potions in the morning, History of Magic after lunch, concluded with double transfiguration. It was late and Ginny had finally finished the day's workload. She left the library and was headed towards the tower for a good nights rest.

"What do we have here?" Draco asked stepping out of the shadows in front of her, blocking her path.

"I don't have the time nor energy to put up with your crap, Malfoy, so get out of my way," Ginny growled out, her frustration levels rising. She was tired and upset and she really just didn't need this right now.

Draco just didn't seem to take the hint, so Ginny took action. She hurled a simple stunning spell at him, and then walked by. She took about five steps past Draco before Snape turned the corner to find a stunned Draco and a satisfied Ginny. It didn't take a lot to put one and one together.

"50 points from Gryffindor for assaulting a student, and a detention with me on Friday afternoon," Snape said as he reversed the spell on Draco.

"Another ten points for being out past curfew," Draco added as soon as it became possible for him to open his mouth. Ginny held in the urge to strangle him right there on the spot.

_Slytherin 4 Ginny 0_

Ginny was fuming when she walked through the portrait hole, something the trio was not oblivious about.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked her from his place by the fire.

"I got detention with Snape"

"Ginny, you really shouldn't be running around getting in trouble," Hermione said. If it had been any other person, she would have flipped, but since it was Hermione, she expected this attitude from the girl, and therefore was tolerant of it. Hermione wasn't the head girl for no reason.

"What did you do?" Ron asked, his arm was wrapped around Hermione's shoulder causally. Seriously Ron and Hermione were the only people that didn't know that they liked each other.

"I stunned Malfoy," Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders trying to play it off as it was no big deal. Ron and Harry gave each other a high five and smiled up at Ginny. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boys' antics.

"I've taught you well," Ron said as he looked at Ginny with pride.

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight," she said escaping before they could ask for a play by play.

**Thursday**

This whole week had been a nightmare, and Ginny was extra careful to avoid Draco at all costs. The boy seemed to be after her, he was waiting for her to crack, and she knew he would not move on from his little game until he made her cry.

"What on earth are you doing?" a dreamy voice said coming out of the charms room.

"I'm hiding," Ginny told Luna as she continued to peer around the corner to check if the coast was clear.

"And who exactly are you hiding from?" a deep masculine voice asked from the doorway of the charms room Luna had walked out of thirty seconds prior. Ginny turned to see the very good looking Blaise Zabini leaning against the doorframe.

"Your evil little friend who apparently has it out for me," Ginny answered turning her attention away from Blaise and Luna.

"He has something for you alright," she heard Blaise mutter, but she pretended she never her heard it. She had a feeling she wasn't suppose to of heard it in the first place.

"Okay, well good luck with your hiding, Ginny, watch out for the Warkspots though," Luna said as she started walking down the hall Ginny was scouting. Blaise followed her, and quickly caught up. Ginny watched as the boy took Luna's hand in his own and let her lead the way. That whole relationship had been the talk of gossip for weeks on end. No one had thought that it would last more than a week, and here they were almost nine months later, still happy and still together.

Ginny waited till the hallway was completely empty of anyone, before she jetted across it for dear life.

Ginny had made it to potions without incident, and she was early. Ginny would not give either Malfoy or Snape any excuses to take away points from her. Potions class was going as well as potions can go before Ginny's potions partner caused the potion to explode in her face.

"Ms. Weasley, take Ms. Conner to the infirmary," Snape ordered as he tended to the mess they were leaving behind.

Ginny stayed only as along as she felt was right, before heading back down to class.

"Skipping?" Draco asked.

Ginny wasn't even surprised that he found her, hell she would be surprised if she did manage to go the whole way without running into him.

"Potion's mishap," she answered him, too drained to actually fight with him.

He fell in step with her as she walked towards the dungeon. She looked over at him. His hair was hanging limply on his face, no longer gelled back like he once had it. The top button of his shirt was undone and his tie was more of a knot then an actual tie. His shirt was un-tucked and his pants were hanging lower on his waist then they were suppose to. His shoes weren't even the school regulated ones but of the much more expensive variety. He looked very messy and nowhere near the way he used to look with his uniform being perfect in his first few years at Hogwarts.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her. If she had to guess, she would think he sounded a tad bit self conscious as he spoke the words.

"I'm trying to see what half of the population Hogwarts sees," she answered honestly.

And there was that smirk. That smirk just irked her like nothing else.

"I don't see it," she told him as they reached the dungeon. She swore she saw his smirk falter for a second. She convinced herself she just imagined it.

_Slytherin 4 Ginny 1_

Ginny had her hand on the door to the classroom when his voice rang out across the hall.

"Ten points for having no taste."

_Slytherin 5 Ginny 1_

**Friday**

It was Friday, the last day of the week. This week had been pure hell for Ginny, she had single handedly managed to lose the house a total of one hundred and forty points. She still had detention with Snape to deal with this evening and probably another day of Malfoy following her around, taking away points for no reason whatsoever. At times she contemplated just raising the white flag and surrendering, but what exactly was she surrendering to? She hadn't done anything to make him behave this way. Boys just sucked she concluded as she got up from her bed.

Surprisingly the day had been pretty uneventful and Malfoy seemed to be steering clear of her. But when things seem too good to be true, they usually are. Hermione had quoted that to her once.

Ginny ate her dinner with the trio. She didn't talk to then very much as her mind was too focused on her upcoming detention. She sighed and guessed that she had eaten long enough and it was time to go down and face the music. She walked out the doors and smack in the middle of a crowd of Slytherins who were hanging out just outside the doors of the Great hall.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Pansy said in her annoyingly high pitched voice. Ginny just rolled her eyes as she kept walking.

"Ten points for having your shirt un-tucked," Malfoy said. Ginny had enough. She turned around to face the group of Slytherins but particularly the main one.

"I'll tell you what you can do with your ten points," she said vehemently as she walked close enough to poke him in the chest with her finger. There was now a crowd watching the scene unfolding before them with interest. Harry and Ron were part of the crowd.

"That was my favorite shirt, now I'm going to have to burn it," Draco said dejectedly.

That was the last strand. Ginny's resolve broke in half, and she did the only thing she could think of to make him shut up and leave her alone. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her roughly. She put one of her hands on the back of his neck and pulled it down. Her lips met his in what was a very violent kiss. Her nails dug into the skin of his neck and her lips forced his to mesh with hers causing all types of jolts to run down her body. Ginny bit the bottom of his lip, then pulled away. The hall was deathly quiet and Pansy was standing next to Draco with a red face, her eyes portraying only hate towards Ginny. Draco himself was looking at her like a fish out of water.

"Guess your going to have to burn those too," Ginny said as she turned on her heels and walked towards the dungeons with a smile on her face. One hundred and seventy points was a small price to pay to wipe that stupid little smirk off his face.

_Slytherin 5 Ginny 101_

**THE END.**

**Well that is it, hope you liked it, please review and let me what you thought.**


End file.
